


The Privilege of Being Yours

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Fred/Gunn, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Light Sexual Language, Mentions of Curse, Other Characters Mentioned in Background, POV Angel (BtVS), Ski Condo, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel stood at the window with Cordelia as she watched the snow sprinkling down from the sky. The piles of snow glittered like diamonds in the cold December night, but Angel thought it couldn't hold a candle to Cordelia's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I owe massive inspiration for this fic to "Snow Angel" by starlet2367, which you can read here: http://starletfic.fictionandart.com/snowangel.htm. It's also a Cangel story set at a ski condo, and I wished to capture the reverent, loving tone of that fic but create a story that was also original.
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from lyrics in the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last. I think it's perfect for Angel's perspective on Angel and Cordelia if they had ever gotten a chance to be canon.
> 
> This fic is set after 3.13 (Waiting in the Wings) because I mention that Fred and Gunn are together. Wesley has made peace with it for whatever reason you would prefer to imagine (personally, I'm imagining it as him being in love with both of them, which could open the door to potential polyamory for them in the future).

Angel stood at the window with Cordelia as she watched the snow sprinkling down from the sky. The piles of snow glittered like diamonds in the cold December night, but Angel thought it couldn't hold a candle to Cordelia's eyes.

She sipped at the mug of hot chocolate she was holding. "It's so beautiful out here. You can really see the stars without all the light pollution."

Angel hummed in agreement, briefly glancing at the stars, which were more visible out here, before returning his gaze to Cordelia once more.

Cordy smiled, sinful lips curving upward over the edge of her mug. "You're not even looking, are you?"

Angel shrugged. "Why would I? I've got my very own star right next to me." He grinned goofily.

Cordelia giggled and turned to face him. "You're such a dork, Angel."

"Maybe. But you love that about me."

"I do." Angel felt warm from Cordelia's words. She had expressed similar sentiments often enough lately that he knew what that she meant them the same way he did. That in itself was a holiday miracle.

Cordelia yawned, stretching like a lithe cat, and Angel had to glance away when her movements lifted her sweater to reveal the small strip of skin above her stomach.

The scent of chocolate drifted to his nose when Cordy pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Her touch reminded him of how the snowflakes had fallen on them when they first got out of the car after arriving at the cabin. "I'm gonna go put this up." Angel watched her walk away, letting his stare travel over the curve of her backside and swing of her hips as she walked. The happiness clause was still intact, so Angel couldn't touch her the way he craved, couldn't bare her body to him and make love to her. But he could appreciate her, and appreciate her he did.

Angel closed the curtain on the window, ensuring that he could walk into the room the next morning. He turned when he heard Cordelia's footsteps, soft in her socked feet, making their way toward him. She was a vision glowing a warm red under the lights of the Christmas tree. Her hand reached out and tugged at his. "Let's go to bed."

Angel marveled at the intimacy of Cordelia's words and gestures, silently thanking the universe for letting him have this as they entered their shared bedroom. Cordelia rummaged through her luggage, looking for nightclothes, and Angel did the same thing.

Cordelia went into the attached bathroom, closing the door behind her, and Angel attempted to not think about the fact that she was disrobing only a few feet away from him. He began to change into a pair of pajamas, putting on socks to keep his feet warmer for Cordelia. "So, is this everything you wanted?"

"The cabin's beautiful, and everyone loves it here."

Angel thought back to earlier, and how enthused everyone had been when they arrived at the ski condo. Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had acted like little kids since they had never seen snow before. Wesley had watched Fred and Gunn with a small, affectionate smile when Gunn tackled Fred during their snowball fight, and Angel was glad that he didn't seem to feel jealous or heartbroken when he saw them together anymore. Angel glanced over at his dozing son in his crib and remembered Connor's expression of wonder when they arrived and how he had tried to grab at the snowflakes with his tiny fist.

Angel sat down on the bed. "I think we have everything but the chipmunk robots on ice."

Cordelia laughed, shaking her head as she came into the room. She was clad in red pajamas. "I can't believe you remember what I said. I was so out of it that I was just stringing words together."

Angel smirked as she joined him on the bed and scooted over, pulling back the covers so that he could make room for her. "I like it when you're out of it." At Cordelia's raised eyebrow, he attempted to clarify, "I mean--"

Cordelia leaned over to kiss him, pushing him back on the bed. Angel clutched her shoulders, moaning when her tongue swept through his mouth. Her hardened nipples pressed against his chest, and Angel longed to let his hands drift under her pajama top, especially when he could smell her arousal.

She eventually drew back and lay next to him. He kept his eyes tightly shut, panting harshly and bringing his body back under control. Her next words were soft and apologetic. "I just wanted you to know that I like you out of it, too. I didn't mean to make you _that_ out of it."

Angel opened his eyes, sending her a reassuring look. "Trust me, I'm always out of it when you're around me."

Cordy shifted, pressing another kiss to his lips. Her fingers gently carded through his hair during the tender movement that had all the love of the earlier kiss, but less heat. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Good, and me too."

Angel leaned his forehead against hers and reached out to hold her hand. He pulled their joined hands between them and savored Cordy's adorable giggle when he kissed her knuckles. "This is perfect for me." Angel paused, considering his words. "Well, almost perfect."

Cordelia closed her eyes, moving so that her arms wrapped around him and her leg rested between his. Her next words were slurred from exhaustion. "I'll teach you how to ski tomorrow night."

Angel returned her embrace and let the image of ski instructor Cordelia enter his mind. "Sounds like fun."

"You'll be a pro in no time. Angel, champ vamp skier."

Angel chuckled, letting his laughter die off when her breathing and heart rate slowed and he heard a faint snoring noise. Cordy had fallen asleep in the middle of talking, just like when she had first suggested getting a ski condo in Aspen. Just like then, Angel stared at her sleeping face, cataloging every feature from her hairline to the curve of her jaw, reverently grateful that she was here, next to him. Unlike before, he brushed a strand of dark hair from her cheek and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Unlike before, he could hold her and feel joy knowing that she loved him too. Angel wanted to stay awake forever and stare at Cordelia in the dim light of their bedroom, but his eyes eventually drifted shut thanks to the lullaby of her heartbeat. He fell asleep, content just to have her in his arms, feeling lucky and privileged to be hers.


End file.
